Imagine
by KittySilvers
Summary: Discontinued! (sorry if you liked the fan fic) :(
1. A new Friend

_**Hey guys! This is my first time writing, so for those critics, pleace try to by nice when pointing outmy flaws. I hope you like the fan fic, and sorry for the summery, I really suck at them. Reviews wanted, espcecially if they're good reviews! Also, if you think you have a good twist or something for the story, please send them in and I'll consider them!**  
_

_North pov_

_Finally, Pitch has been defeated. Once again._

I pulled the reins of the sleigh and it rose, the other guardians talking about pitch. I turned slightly to see Jack not taking part in the conversation, but staring down at the small figures on the ground, going back to their homes, some still throwing snow balls. "Jack, you alright?" I ask him. He jumps, and turns to look at me, his face looked calm, but his eyes betrayed worry.

"When do you think pitch will come back?" He asks me quietly, casting a glance at the other guardians, who were still chatting happily.

I let out a small laugh. "Jack, we have just defeated him, he cannot come back right away." I say, turning back to the front of the sleigh and pulling out my warp bubble, and I shake it slightly and tell it 'My workshop' and throw it in front of my reindeer and the portal opened up. We appear just outside the entrance tunnel and my reindeer canter towards it, finally coming to a stop and puffing slightly.

Instantly Tooth comes up her fairies fluttering, and talking in high chirps "hey North, I got to get back to work, that ok?" She asks me, her fairies tugging on her feather to hurry her up.

"Of course Tooth, go have fun!" I say warmly, as the yetis unhook the reindeer from the carriage.

Tooth sighed, and took off, her fairies fluttering behind her. I heard her mutter something like "It's not exactly fun when your fairies are late." But I did not pay much attention.

As I walked into my workshop I stopped, staring around at the mess. _Pitch has been here_ he thought, as he saw yetis picking up broken or scratched toys. Bunnymund walked up to my side, looking around with a slight droop to his ears. "God, I'm tuckered out-" he stopped as he realised the wreckage splayed out before us and let out a small laugh "Well mate, it looks like you have some work to do, so I'll leave you too it." He said, before tapping the wooden floor with his large foot. A tunnel appeared, and he causally jumped into it. The tunnel disappeared, leaving a small flower in its place.

I glowered at the spot in slight annoyance that he hadn't stayed to help, but then a clunk and a yetis growl distracted. I turned, to see jack leaning against his staff, and Phil growling at him in yeti, though I recon Jack to tell that Phil was angry.

"Jack, what did you do?" I ask the winter spirit, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. Jack turned to look at me, trying to look innocent.

"I didn't do anything! Well, didn't mean to," he shot a look at Phil who was still glaring at him "All right, I accidently knocked some blue paint on some toy horses, no biggy." Phil grumbled to me, and pointed at the horses. All of them either had dark blue splattered over them, or they were completely blue, and as I looked around, a lot of toys had blue paint on them too.

"Jack." I sigh "you got blue paint on _everything_!" Jack tried not to smile. I caught something like "it looks like in improvement to me..." I walked away, assigning Yetis to fix this up, while the elves were caught under my feet

_Jack pov_

I watch North walk away. Still grinning, I turned and walked to the globe room, thinking. I didn't want to leave Jamie alone, and was I supposed to do anything now that I'm a guardian? Did pitch really disappear, or is he just biding his time? He stumble, an elf had just walked into my path. It turns around, saying a quick apology to the elf, I call the winds and I was lifted into the air. I flew to the window; the wind blasting it open and I flew through it.

I landed in burgess, near the frozen lake were we defeated Pitch. The lake was quiet, though I was still wary of any fearlings that might have stayed. I felt a slight pang of sadness, This was the one place I called home, and now I felt like I was trespassing.

Once I knew it was safe, I walked into the town. It was still snowing, and as I past the houses of the children, I saw glimmers of dream sand flittering into the windows.

I thought about the guardians, and how that, finally, I was visible to the children. I thought about my sister, and the family I had when I was… Well, when I was still alive.

I looked up to the moon, pondering. I had a slight hope; now that I was a guardian did this mean we were all a family? A very, considering Bunnymund, slightly annoying family? I smiled at the thought.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole!" I shout, and instantly I take flight, flying back to where I might be needed to clean up.

~~Rise of the Guardians~~

_Three years later_

"Aw, Jasmine, do you really have to go! It's nearly Easter!" The kid whined, and Bunnymund had to agree with him. _I like to know where to hide the eggs for you mate' _he thought, as he watched the 16 year old Jasmine pack her bags.

"I'm going to see Jamie, besides, it's going to be the first time I see snow." Jasmine told her brother, giving him a light hug, before slinging her bags over her shoulder. "But you're staying there for a whole year!" Her brother whined, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Jake, I'll be back before you know it." Jasmine said warmly, ruffling his hair.

"Jasmine, it's time to go!" Her father called. Jasmine, jumped, pulled her brown hair into a pony tail and bent down to meet Jake in the eye, smiling. "Tell the Easter bunny I say hi if you see him." She told him, and he nodded, standing up very straight. "I'll find him this time!" he boasted, and Jasmine rolled her eyes, before standing up and walking to the car.

~~Rise of the Guardians~~

"Jasmine!" Jamie called as he saw the car pull up onto the drive way. He raced outside as Jasmine got out of the car, holding her bags. Jamie walked alongside her, telling her everything he had planned as she walked to the house, Sophie following behind him. They had both grown, Jamie was much taller than Jasmine had expected, his features sharper. Sophia on the other hand, still looked to adorable, only 7 years old, but looking much younger than her true age.

"Your still as chatty as a ten year old" Jasmine laughed, bending down and allowing Sophie to hop on her back for a piggy back ride. "It's been three years Jamie, but it seems you haven't changed one bit." This got Jasmine a slight glare from Jamie.

Once she got into her room and started unpacking Jamie told her the one thing he really wanted to show her. "I want you to meet one of my friends." Jamie said excitedly, helping her unpack. "He's awesome; I know you'll think so too!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes in amusement "Oh, who is he then?"

Jamie gave a slight bounce "So you'll come meet him?" he asked.

Jasmine let out a small laugh "If I say no, you'll drag me to meet him anyway Jamie, you always had when I went to meet your friends, so yes, and I'll come meet your friend. But, who is he?"

Jamie was already zipping up his coat, and threw Jasmines her. "His name is Jack Frost."


	2. Demons

_Third person view_

Jamie ran through the forest, Jasmine walking calmly behind him. It had been two weeks, Jasmine had fully settled in, and it was a Friday afternoon. Jasmine had finally said that she could come to meet Jack Frost.

Jamie had pulled on his blue jumper and jeans, while Jasmine was wearing a black coat, and grey pants, which were way too thin for the weather.

Jasmine secretly believed that Jamie would take her to see an old snow man or something, and shout out 'Tricked you!' Once they got there, but as they walked into the woods, she saw no such thing. Instead, she was led into a clearing, in the middle was a lake; a barrier to trees surrounded it.

Jamie told her to stay her, than rand off into the woods. Jasmine waited, looking up at the darkening sky and saw the rising moon. Was it just her, or did it seem to…_Smile? _Jasmine laughed at the idea _Great, what next? The sun pulling a frowny face at me? God, I need to stop thinking like this' _She mused. It was getting dark, she stood up, looking around. _Shouldn't' Jamie be back by now? _She asked herself.

"Jamie? Jamie, come on, stop messing about!" She called. This was stupid, Jasmine was sure that Jamie had gone home.

She was just about to head home when I thought struck her. What if Jamie was hurt in the woods? She couldn't leave him! Jasmine pulled her coat closer to her and set off away from the lake, calling Jamie's name.

_Jamie pov_

"Come on Jack! She wants to see you!" I called, running ahead of Jack, sometimes running back to pull on his sleeve to make him hurry up, though Jack wasn't fazed. He staring at Jamie, still surprise by how much he had grown, as Jack told me countless times.

_Come oooooon Jack! _I think, a bit impatiently. It was the first time I could let someone meet Jack, besides my friends of course.

Suddenly, I hear Jasmine, she's calling my name. I look to Jack, who smirked slightly and said "Looks like she doesn't do what she's told." He said in a mock surprised voice, and I stare at him.

"What?" Jack asks, dropping his surprised manner. "By the stories you told, I doubt she listens to anyone!"

I roll my eyes, and run ahead "Jasmine! Jasmine, come on, Jacks here!"

Jasmine comes running as soon as she hears me, and once she sees me, she hugs me…with _her_ hugs. She has a habit of giving me bear hugs if she's worried, or just trying to annoy me. "Jamie, god, I was so worried!" she exclaimed, bending down to my eye level. "What took you so long?"

I laugh "Try getting jack out of a snow ball fight, then you'll under-" _Splat!_

I topple over, a feeling of cold at the back of my head. _Jack_ I think, as I recognise the cold as a snow ball.

_Jasmine pov_

I look around curiously, who had thrown the snowball. Jamie was laughing, standing up and making his own. I look around, saw Jamie aiming and he pegged the snowball, and it exploded into… _Nothing? _It looked like it hit an invisible wall. My mouth drop, Jamie looks at me, point to the place hit snowball hit and said "See, Jack Frost!" I look at the spot. _H-he's real?!_

Suddenly, a tall, thin boy was there, a blue sweatshirt and brown pants on, which seemed to have frost on it. He had Silver hair, and electric blue eyes. I stare at him, unable to hide my shock. He just appeared out of thin air! But he was talking to Jamie, and I notice Jamie looking at my trying hard not to giggle

"I told you, no person over the age of 16 _ever_ sees us, and do believe she might be very confused, so you might need to-"

"Jack, I think by the way she's staring like a person who had just seen a ghost that she can see you." Jamie interrupted, grinning from ear to ear.

I still hadn't moved. I watched him looked at me with surprise, then mischief light up his face. He bent down slowly, scooped up some snow, and then threw it at me.

My instincts kicked in and I ducked just in time "hey!"

'So she's not frozen from the spot." The silver hair boy laughed and Jamie chuckled. I merely gaped

"Y-you're real?" I stutter, looking at Jamie, then back to Jack Frost.

"No, I'm a figure of your imagination," Jack said in a mysterious voice. he dropped his voice to laugh, Jamie along with him.

My thoughts kick in; I scoop a handful of snow quickly and peg it at him. For once, I have good aim, it hits him in squarely in the face and he staggers, wiping snow off himself.

I couldn't help but grin. A sense of calm came over me, but it quickly evaporated as I looked up to the sky.

"Ok, Jamie, we need to go." I say, Jamie noticing how dark it was too. I look back at the boy "ok, great knowing- wait, just a question; Is Santa real too?" I ask, I feel kinda stupid asking him this, but to my surprise, he nods.

"Yep, but we call him North, most of the stories about the other people are real too." He said, leaning on his staff and looking at me intently.

As I take this in, I get more excited. _So the Easter bunt _is _real! _I think about the tooth fairy, surely she would be real too? I was about to ask when I felt Jamie tug on my sleeve, I look at him, realising that we really need to go.

"Well, this has been fun, confusing, and God, I need to meet Santa- I mean, North, if I can. Now, I'm going home and hope you're not a hallucination" I tell Jack. I take Jamie's hand and start to walk back.

I look back to Jack, but the place he was standing in was empty of the winter spirit. I could still feel my heart beating from excitement. I try to picture what the Tooth fairy would look like, the Easter bunny too. I wonder how North- trying to get it stuck in my head- would act, but my mind kept trailing back to Jack. Probably because I just met a real legend, that must be it.

Jamie starts talking about all the people, he tells me about the 'guardians' Which made up of the Tooth fairy, or Tooth, as he called her. The Easter Bunny, North, The Sand man, and Jack Frost. He talked so calmly… God, he must let anyone meet Jack.

"So…How many people have met Jack?" I ask quietly, as we walk out of the forest.

"Only you." Jamie said happily, and I stare at him.

"So, you just let me meet a person from a fairy tale and your acting as if it's not much of a big idea?" I ask in surprise.

"Well, I've known him for three years, and if I acted all hysterical, what would you do?" He asks me smartly, and I don't answer him.

"So…Will I meet him again?" I ask as casually as I can, and Jamie nods, trotting at my side.

He was about to speak, but I slap my hand over his mouth. A sudden chill had seeped into the town they had just entered, not like the chill she felt when she met Jack. This one seemed…daunting.

"Jamie," I say in an undertone, as I see shadows flicker against the houses. "Go through the gardens to the house." He nods, noting the urgency of my voice, and steps away from my side. I watch him climb over a fence with little difficulty, and disappear from my sight. I'm about to follow him when I hear something.

"Sisters, look at this place. So peaceful and pure." A high voice says from around the corner.

"Yes, but I wish I could meet some of the humans who inhabit this place, I crave to feel some flesh through my claws" Another voice hisses. They sounded so strange, the accents unfamiliar. I can still hear Jamie going through the gardens, and by the sound of these things, I didn't want them to hear him too.

I bend down, picking up the closest thing to me, a stick. I sigh, it was heavy to hold, and spiky, but it was the best thing I had. _Well, if only Valkyrie and Skulduggery was her, I could trade the stick for them to help Jamie. _I muse, thinking about the book 'Skulduggery pleasant' I was reading last night.

I hear footsteps around the corner and I hold my breath, the voices had gone quiet, and I straighten up silently, holding the stick like a club.

I creep to the wall, the…things getting nearer. The moment I see one walk by my mouth drops. It looked slightly human like, but the skin was dark grey, and slightly…scaly. The hair, well, it wasn't hair, but a mix between horns and fur. Another one walks by, looking much more human like, but I couldn't help gasping.

It had _wings!_

_Ok, why is it me who gets all the weird people coming to me in one day? _I ask myself, but my gasp was heard.

The second on turned, her hair blood red, bat like wings raised. I raise the stick over my head and swing at it, hitting it in the face.

It screeches, and I bolt for it, I run past it, and notice more. _5, 6… 7?! _New panic speeds me on my way, but as soon as I cross into the park, talon like nails digs into my shoulder. I gasp as pain shoots down my arm and I stumble. I hear a cackle and I look up to see another of the creatures, this time, blue hair with a dark grey, slightly purple tinged skin. It looked female, as did the others who ran up to me, but this blue haired girl was smiling slightly sadly, but there was a crazed look in her eye that I don't like one bit.

The red haired on runs up to me, and I try to run, but the nails dig into my shoulder more. I look up just as the red haired…thing slaps me, and I stagger. God, it was strong. Black spots dance in my eye, and there was cackling all around me, I feel a scaly leg swipe at mine, and I fall. I everything was blurry, which added to my fear.

_What _are _these things?! _I scream in my head, I hear cackling all around me, but suddenly they turned into shrieks.

I turn my head, though my vision was blurry. Streaks of white flashed past my vision, followed my more shrieks and panicked scrambling.

I feel cold hands gently scoop me up, I look around, my head spinning and I have the sensation of wind whipping my hair. Wind blasted against me. What was happening?

My vision clears slightly and I look down, I was flying!

I instantly turn my head up, and see silver a blur of silver hair, and blue eyes staring at me, my vision blurred again, and the wold darkened into nothing.


	3. Satan

_**God, this took so long, I'm sorry! But its longer to make up for it! (Hmm, i wonder why it took so long) **  
_

_**Hope you like it, and I have no clue what I'm doing, tell me if its getting boring and I'll try to spice it up!  
**_

_**Also, people have already been adding this as favorites, Thanks guys!  
**_

_Jasmine pov_

"North, do you have any idea what did that to her?"

"Well mate, it's nothing human or remotely friendly."

"Thanks for that captain obvious."

"Jack, you're the one who saw them. What did they look like?"

I listened in silence, my shoulder burned, and I didn't bother to open my eyes. I recognised one of the voices, Jack. But the thick Australian and Russian accents were completely new to me.

My head hurt, and I could feel the place where the thing had slapped me was hurting too. I forced myself to open my eyes. I was in a wooden infirmary, snow glistening off the windows and grunts of animals. I at my shoulder to see it had been bandaged, and then I saw it. I massive furry creature, staring at me. I yell, eyes wide _were am I?! I thought franticly. _ The furry creature jumps and stumbles back and I sit up, moving as far away from the creature. Now I realise that they're all over the place, all staring at me with shock, little red hat things too.

I look around to see Jack, a large tall guy in red with a beard and the strangest of all, I rabbit. But it was tall, taller than Jack, with markings running over its grey body. I look around confused and trying to keep my panic to a minimum.

"See, told ya she would freak out." The rabbit said in a thick Australian accent, and my jaw dropped. Jack looked at me sheepishly.

"Well Jasmine, you said you wanted to meet North, and the Easter kangaroo is here too." That last comment got Jack a wack over the head from the rabbit.

I look at North, which I guessed was the large guy with the beard, then the rabbit. "You're a Pooka." I say bluntly, and the Rabbit grinned slightly.

"Finally, someone who realises- wait, how do you know I'm a Pooka?" He asks, and this time I smile sheepishly.

"Books and I guess I imagined you're what a Pooka looks like… except with the boomerangs, hey, you're Australian!" I realise with a laugh, though I stop quickly, looking around the place more curiously then in a panic.

"Where am I?"

"In North's work shop, in the pole." The rabbit informed me, but he was looking at me, judging me. And I feel a slight worry in my stomach. I don't think everyone can come here so easily…

I see the rabbit mutter something to North, who nods in agreement, and North looks at me "I see you have met Jack, and this is Bunny, or Bunnymund." He says, though he too was eyeing me with curiosity.

Why do I have a feeling I'm not welcome?

I look to Jack, who shrugged, glancing at the two other Guardians

"Tooth and Sandy will be here soon." He told me. "How's your shoulder?"

I glance at my shoulder again, noting that the bandaging was really bad, but my hair was out of its pony tail state, and was all slung over my shoulder. I looked at Jack "Fine, besides…well, hurting?"

Jack smirks, turns and says "North, I'm going to Burgess." North nods, with no need for an explanation and Jack walks out of the room. I sit there, thinking. What where those things? I look at North, who was still standing at the edge of my bed, the Pooka too.

This made no sense at all. I run my hand through my hair, and get out of bed. Instantly the bunny spoke "You need to rest mate." I simply smirk, though my head was now hurting more than ever.

"I need to see Santa's workshop." I grin, and North eyes me, somewhat reproachfully. I turn, and walk straight into one of those large furry things; I look up and instantly take a step away from it. It didn't look happy.

It growled and huffed, obviously talking in its own little way. I look at North for an explanation.

"Walk with me," He sighed, he looked at the furry thing "Phil, stop frightening her."

The thing named Phil looked surprised. He looks down at me, then back to North, making a weird whining noise. I quickly walk to North's side, but not too close. I knew no one here, and I don't care if he was Santa or not, I wasn't going around with my guard down.

We walk out of the infirmary; me in we walked along, North showed me the works, constantly reminding me that I was on the naughty list, though this only made me smile.

We walk past some painting machines. North told me that there was problems with painting, for no one wanted to paint by hand anymore. I stared at the machine. It was painting wooden horses night black… except… Oh, my god.

"North?" I say uncertainly "T-those horses are moving." I stammer, and he chuckles;

"All toys have some sort of… power, I will call it, that leaves it when I take it to the kids home."

I stare at the horses, and then look at the machine, and a grin spreads across my face. I glance at North, who was talking to some yetis about stitching, then I flicked the switch.

I walk to his side humming, looking back to see some more wooden horses sent into the painting machine. North and I were about to walk off when we heard a yetis groan, we turn and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

The small wooden horses were running around extremely disgruntled, but it was the colour that made me laugh. They were lime green, and hot pink. "Whoopsie…" I say in an undertone, turning on my heel and slowly walking away as North ran to the horses, half yelling at the yetis, half trying to calm the toys.

I start to walk away, perhaps I can wander around on my own, but a furry paw grabs the back of my coat, I look up, seeing the Pooka- Bunnymund, I think- and I smile sheepishly. North rounds on me, glaring, the horses still getting under everyone's feet, splashing green and pink paint everywhere.

"I wonder why you're on naughty list sometimes." North says sarcastically, I lower my head, though I'm still grinning.

Bunnymund lets me go, and I brush my coat slightly. North beckons me to follow him. Feeling like I'm in a spot of trouble, I follow.

We walk into a big room and my jaw drops. A massive glob of the world is in the middle, speckled with lights.

North leans on the railing surrounding the globe. I look up to see a hatch in roof, the room shimmering slightly through the hatch. Then a question bubbled in my head "Why are you showing me around? I thought that kids weren't meant to see you guys."

North chuckled. "Kids are allowed to see us, but sometimes, when we're standing right in front of them, they don't see. You did not see Jack right away, yes?" I nod, but more questions were appearing in my head _How come they can't see you? _

Bunnymund had hopped up behind me, apparently painting an egg. "Mate, a six-teen year old believer is… Strange, rare I guess." He told me, walking past and up to North, and then he rounded on me. "Also, why did you leave Dan to hunt for eggs on his own?" he asks, most likely not to sound to curious.

"One; he's got grand pa's spirit, he won't stop until he's pretty sure there's no eggs around. Two; we live on a farm, he knows all the best hiding places, and dad will help him, he doesn't need my help. And why I left is I wanted to see snow! Living in Australia and not going to the snow for your whole life can get annoying."

The Pooka nodded thoughtfully, but I turn back to North "Still, why are you showing me around?" I persist.

"Well, it's better than keeping you cooped up in the infirmary, right?" North said, grinning, and I smile slightly.

A burning sensation was still in my shoulder, but I didn't want to touch it. Better leave it alone, well, I think anyway. North must of seen a look of discomfort on my face, because he asked "How's your shoulder?"

"Still hurting, what were those things?" I ask, grimacing as the burning intensify. It felt like the time I was bitten by a snake, which turned out to be venomous- that's probably not a good thing, is it?

"Well, I was hoping to ask you that- Jasmine? You don't look that well." North said, suddenly worried. Bunnymund pricking his ears and staring at me too.

_Not good_ I thought, my whole body was boiling, and my legs aching "D-did you check for poison?" my voice sounds extremely croaky, I wasn't like this before! I was fine!

North and Bunny glanced at each other, panic spreading across their faces.

_Bunnymund pov_

I stare at the girl- Jasmine, that's what Jack said- with worry. Poison didn't even cross our minds! Jasmine looked as if she was about to faint, I hope towards her quickly. Another reason why North had not sent her back home was he was worried, something about having a feeling in his belly.

Jasmine stared at me, her skin pale and sweating. _How did it affect her now, and not later? How is she being affecting like this so bloody quickly?! _

Jasmine asked weakly if she could lie down, which North, me and the yetis agreed to.

We all walked her back, Jasmine now leaning against me with her good should slightly. Once she had gotten into bed, with only a light sheet covering her, I unbandage the wound. It looked _horrible._

If anyone was a doctor, it was Tooth, and she was still getting here. The wound had puffed up and bleeding, pus crusted the edges of the cuts. Infected already.

Yetis got some wound cleaning equipment and I brushed the wound lightly, though Jasmine winced each time.

"What could have done this?" North asked no one in particular, pacing. I stared at Jasmine, not sure what to do, but there was a flutter, and the window opened.

Tooth, Jack and Sandy were there. Tooth has instantly rushed to Jasmines side, getting many times of gauges and poultices from yetis, ordering her fairies to get more stuff.

Sandy had knocked her out with the sleep sand, and to my surprise, a dragon was swirling over her head. I looked at sandy in surprise, and he shrugged.

Jack was probably the most surprised to see Jasmine in this state, he walked over to her, glancing at her, before rounding on North. "What happened to her?" He asked fiercely.

North stopped pacing to look at Jack, but I answered for him "Infection, besides, why are you so sorry frostbite?" I ask, trying not to have too much curiosity in my voice.

"Because Jamie and Sophie are worried sick! Not to mention their parents." Jack fumed, pacing now.

"Jack, she'll be ok." Tooth said suddenly, lifting into the air, a fresh new bandage on her shoulder "And there was poison as well as infection, though I'm surprised by how much damage it had done." Tooth looked at North "Jack was telling me about her, and the things that had clawed her, but what are they?"

North was about to answer, before I shushed him. I was staring up at the sky, ears pricked. "Man in Moon!" North called, looking up as well, the moon shining through the glass.

"About time." I mutter, hoping forwards "Mate, can ya tell us what those things are?" I call, Jack, Tooth and Sandy coming up behind me.

The Moon shone down onto a plate of marble which decorated the workshop floor, and seven shadows appeared. Jack bent down to stare at the shadows. "That's them." He informed us quietly.

The shadows formed into one, shaping into what looked like a human, but horns protruded from its head, it looked a lot like a demon to me.

"Seven… things forming into one really unfriendly thing, great." I mutter sarcastically, North looking pondering.

"Seven creatures, where have I heard that before…" He muttered. I'm about to speak when I hear a gasp, and I turn.

Jasmine was gaping, staring at the wall in surprise, I turn to, but it's not surprise I feel, its dread.

Shadows were appearing, having no owners, and changing, me dread deepens when they finally assume forms, seven of them.

Jack raises his staff and I pull out my boomerangs, the middle shadow seemed to shift for longer, then eyes seem to appear on it, blood red and full of malice.

"It's time we took back the world." A voice hissed, which echoed around the room. "This girl has proven that we have been forgotten, and are no longer fared, we must change that." The red eyes move to Jasmine, and anger flared in them, but there's something else… Wait, fear?

The eyes surveyed the room one more time, everyone silent, even the elves, who normally chattered about, even when North had a meeting. "Be ready, Satan is coming." Then the shadows vanished.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! and remember; Please review!  
**


	4. A New Lead

Ah, this took so long; I was putting off writing for soooo long, until my friend blocked me on Skype until I had finished this chapter.

Hope you like it, just a random one, Next chapter will be about the 'demons' so you have an insight of what the heck they are!

_Jasmine pov_

I felt tired, The Guardians had told me to rest, they were all were all still shocked to see the seven shadows. I slept, well, rested, through the whole day, the Guardians taking turns to check on me, though I pretended to be asleep. I could hear their concern voices, muted by the meeting room. The whole workshop had become quiet since last night, maybe the yetis and elves had caught the idea that something bad had happened.

It had become night, and the guardians were now only peeking in to check on me occasionally. I should have been sleeping, but my mind was racing. _Who, or what, were those shadows? Were they the things that attacked me? Satan? Satan was the ruler of Hell, was he coming to the over world or something? Ugh, my shoulder hurts…_

I sit up in bed. My coat had been taken off, and my ice blue T-shirt didn't help with the cold of the pole. Staring at my shoulder, which was heavily bandaged. I tried to move it, but the bandages restricted it, good thing too. The movement I _could_ manage hurt like hell.

It seemed to be the middle of the night, as far as I could tell. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could. I needed to stretch my legs, though I doubt the guardians would let me. I walked out of the Infirmary, which was completely devoid of Yetis and Elves.

I crept past the room where I hear the voices of Tooth, Bunny and North. I had never heard Sand Man speak, though whenever I heard the movement of sand in this place, Sandy was probably behind it, and I did hear a significant amount of sand in the room.

I slacken my creeping steps as I past the door. "Makes no sense, how could they have gotten into this place, and who's Satan?" Bunnymund was asking, and I smiled slightly.

_Called myth books Bunny, try to read some._ I thought, as I started walking again. I walked past the yetis sleeping place, most in hammocks, some on the floor. The elves seem to sleep anywhere, and I mean anywhere! Some of them were on counters, some in old cloth; I even spotted one in the painting machine! Looked like its hat like clothes had turned green.

I walked along an empty corridor, but I kept looking back. I had a feeling I was being watched.

I walked to a large window, sewing areas littered around it. I placed my hands on the glass, feeling the cold from the outside on the window. "Cold?"

I jump, turn quickly to see Jack, Staff in hand and a smirk on his face. "Is it cold?" He asked again.

I nod, feeling my surprise ebb. "Can't you feel how cold it is in here?" I ask curiously,

Jack's smirk dropped slightly "Uh, no, not really. Being a winter spirit, I can't feel cold, I think. Also, I'm immortal, that probably has some effect."

I gape _immortal? _

Jack seemed to realise that this was pretty…unusual news, so he changed the subject. "Why are you out here Jasmine?" he asked suspiciously

"Running around planning to over throw North." I say sarcastically, and Jack smiles.

He stared out the window for a moment "Ok, _now _tell me what you're doing out here." He asked, his voice slightly serious now, and a little quieter.

I walked to sit on a bench, my smile dropping by his tone. "Just needed to stretch my legs and think," I mutter "This whole thing has been highly confusing." Jack turned to me, sympathy in his eyes. He walked over and sat next to me, staring at me curiously. I looked up and dark blue eyes meet electric blue eyes. I stare a moment longer before looking away. I stare down at my feet.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and I look up. _Bad arm! Bad arm! _I scream in my mind. I wince. Slowly I open my eyes. Jack was looking thoughtfully at my cuts, gently tracing them with a finger, completely curious; he had taken off the bandage, and probably hadn't noticed that I was close to screaming in pain. "Jack, ever heard the phrase: That hurts?" I ask, and even I could hear the restraint of pain in my voice.

Jack looks up, and surprise shoots through his face "Sorry!" he yelped, looking completely shocked and guilty, but for once there was an air of innocence about him. He started bandaging my arm up quietly, determination in his eyes.

I couldn't help smiling. "Jack, I can bandage it up myself." I laugh, though he doesn't answer me. I fall silent for a moment, thinking about the time I had gotten the wound. I remembered a sensation of flying, and silver hair- wait.

"Jack," I say, a little uncertainly, "You know the time I was, well, attacked?"

He looks at me, his eyes bright again, though there was a look in his eyes as he nodded.

"Well, I know this is going to sound completely deranged, but… well, how did I get here? I couldn't see very well, but, it…it felt like I was flying! And there's only one person I know who has silver hair, and I saw hair like that. D-did you get me away from those… God, what the heck _are _those creatures?"

Jack smiled, straightening up where he sat. "Have no idea what attacked you, but yes, I did save you Jas-"

"I wouldn't call it saving," I couldn't help mutter.

"Well, _I _call it saving, and yeah, we did fly." He says, with a slight grin.

I'm about to gape and ask how did he fly, but a though came to my head;_ Well, there's an Australian massive Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy, why shouldn't he fly? _

All I do is sigh, looking at me hands, I feel Jack stand up beside me, and I look up, and funny enough Jack is standing right there, face only a few inches away from mine, staring at me with those blue eyes.

I couldn't help but blush, who wouldn't? He stares at me for a few seconds, a small smile on his face.

"You ok Jasmine?" he asks, and for the first time, he sounds really gentle.

"I'm fine," I mutter, looking away. I feel his eyes boring into me for a few seconds, before turning away. I stand up too, and I cast a sheepish look towards Jack, who returns it.

We could hear shouting of North, Tooth and Bunny. Their footsteps rampaging up the corridor towards us. "Busted." I mumble, and Jack grins, then the guardians turn around the corner, looks of utmost anger on their faces.

~~Rise of the Guardians~~

The Guardians had scolded me and Jack for at least an hour. They had been worried that something had happened to me, which I find highly unlikely. Jack had merely smirked. I started mimicking them for mine and Jacks amusement, before Sand man caught me doing so.

I had been sent to bed, Tooth watching me, while the others went to discuss the problem, Jack along with them. Tooth seemed to be the only one not completely mad with me. She sat at the end of my bed, not bothering to try to make me sleep, instead, the asked questions.

"So, are you an only child?" she asked, her fairies who followed her to the infirmary had departed, though a small one, with a golden feather like Tooth, had stayed. I shook my head

"I have a little brother." I tell her, leaning back on the bed.

"What's your mum and dad like?" She asked, and my heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Well," I start, swallowing uncomfortably "Dads, well, awesome. He's just a big kid really; he really understands me and Daniel. Mum…. Ok, she left right after Dan was born… three years later, her- her body was found in a lake." My voice broke.

Tooth's smile dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking Jasmine, I should of remembered-"  
"It's ok Tooth, and what do you mean you should of remembered?" I asked curiously.

Tooth's smile reappeared "I am the guardian of memories, Teeth hold the memories of childhood, I should of known." She says, fluttering her wings slightly. I stay silent for a moment, then a question popped into my head.

"Jack said he was…immortal, is that true? Is North immortal? He has to be- Are _you _immortal?" I ask quietly. And Tooth stares at me for a moment

"Yes, we all are immortal, you surprised?" She asked, and I nod before I could stop myself. Tooth laughs slightly.

"How did you become Immortal?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Well, Man in the Moon makes you immortal, though you have to… die, before you can. Why?" she says, her voice sharpening with suspicion.

"No reason." I say quickly, this was true, though I had a mild suspicion that Tooth didn't believe me. "Have you found out who those things are?" I say, hoping to change the subject.

Tooth snapped out of her suspicion "No. Hmm, seven demons, I'm guessing, but I have no idea how to find out who they are." She sighed, and my brow furrowed.

"Well, we should find them, where would they strike-"I stop myself, and Tooth realises what I have. Tooth and I jumped up at once and raced to the globe room, where the other Guardians were.

"We know where the demons will strike next!" Tooth called, taking flight in urgency.

"It's the only place they have been spotted, hasn't it? They're after humans!" I say, panic and worry, lancing through me.

Jack had realised what we were talking about to, and he whispered the name.

"_Burgess."_

Remember guys, please review!


End file.
